A Chance for Change
by DemonicRa
Summary: [REQUEST] Old foes return to change. Some for better, others for more sinister purposes.


A Chance for Change

A Twilight SparkleXPrincess Celestia Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

For a visual of what human-form ponies could look like, take a look at the works of John Joseco.

Summary: [REQUEST] Old foes return to change. Some for better, others for more sinister purposes.

Twilight Sparkle, the pupil of the ruler Princess Celestia, stood on the defensive with her friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie as an important discussion took place in the royal hall of Canterlot. Princess Luna of the night, and Princess Celestia of the day, spoke with Chrysalis, queen of the Changelings. A treaty was being discussed. "My children are dying. They need nourishment or they will perish." Chrysalis explained in earnest. The Changelings fed on the emotion of love. "I understand that." Celestia spoke. "How are we to trust you and your kind?" Luna inquired. "That will no longer be an issue in one year's time when my kind is gone from this world." Chrysalis countered. They were all taken aback. Celestia grimaced at the thought. The extinction of an entire race was not to be taken lightly. Luna was still distrustful of the queen, so looked to her sister as the other ponies did.

"It's too stuffy in here!" Pinkie Pie cried out. "Pinkie!" Twilight snapped. "There's that new hot spring in Ponyville! We should go there to relax and talk about this stuff later!" She suggested, hopping about, drawing the bewilderment of the members of royalty, and the ire of Twilight. Skilled with magic, she levitated Pinkie Pie in the air, restraining her gently. "I agree with her. The tension-" Rainbow Dash agreed, but was quickly stopped by Twilight. "Perhaps that is a good idea." Celestia agreed, sighing. She quickly looked to Twilight, as did Luna, waiting for a restraining spell. "What?" Twilight asked. She was careful enough not to snap at everyone who talked about the proposed trip.

Chrysalis relented. "Very well, Celestia. Perhaps a change of locale and mood will progress these talks." She reasoned. Twilight dropped her friends gently and stepped forward. "Please allow me to make preparations, Your Highness." She requested, giving a formal bow. "Very well Twilight Sparkle, please do."

Twilight and her friends, as well as Princess Cadance, went to Ponyville to prepare. "Shining Armor is ready with his spell in the event of an attack." Cadance reported. "The Elements of Harmony are ready with Spike in the library." Rarity added. "The hot springs Pinkie Pie brought up are on the outskirts of Ponyville, so the folks in town should be safe." Applejack concluded. They arrived at the Ponyville Natural Hot Spring Inn. The design was reminiscent of another country with sliding doors and wood floors. Twilight faced the gathered forces. "I've spoken to the manager and his employees. They've been paid well with resources the castle allotted me. For their safety, we will have to attend to Princess Luna and Celestia, as well as Queen Chrysalis." She explained to them. "Well, I can cook. Rainbow and serve. We can handle this." Applejack assured them. Twilight sighed in relief. "Okay, let's start this everypony." They all cheered, confident in their prowess.

Elsewhere in Ponyville, the now humble Great and Apologetic Trixie had remained in the hot springs. With violet eyes, a pale gray made, and blue coat, she was popular before being bested by Twilight twice. She needed a place to work on a new spell. "I shall show my new friends that I am a great magician! With this spell, they shall see my greatness!" Trixie declared, laughing as she worked in a back room before a cauldron filled with a bubbling blue liquid.

Twilight and her friends tended to Chrysalis, Celestia, and Luna as they discussed matters concerning a potential treaty. The three sat in a hot spring rather comfortably, but still felt tense. "I will most certainly not allow an entire race to die out, but nor will I allow it to run free to hurt my subjects." Celestia told the changeling queen. "They obey my every command without question, Celestia. They will not hurt a single pony. You can keep me under observation to see what orders I give. I can also provide a spell to allow one to see if a pony is a changeling or not." Chrysalis reasoned. "If such a spell exists, and it can be thoroughly tested and proven..." Luna began, looking to her sister. Celestia considered this for a time. She could give second chances, but she would give pause if others could be hurt is she was wrong. She looked to Luna, her dear sister who once threatened all of Equestria. With a smile, she considered Chrysalis' offer.

Twilight paced around the inn, smiling. "Everything is going so well." She sung happily and proudly. She strode alone and looked in on each of her friends. Applejack was cooking food. Rainbow Dash sped around to keep things tidy. Pinkie Pie prepared drinks and decorations for a party she has envisioned. Rarity examined the foreign designs on the robes and laid a few out for everypony. Fluttershy spoke to the animals around the inn. Lastly, Cadance kept a sharp eye out for anything suspicious.

The young mage continued to walk about aimlessly. She came upon a strange smell, which she followed to Trixie's back room. Twilight swung the door open and saw her prepare her potion. "Trixie!" She snapped. "What?" Trixie was startled. She bumped into her cauldron, which knocked into a table with other ingredients. The various vials and jars fell into the potion, to the horror of Trixie and Twilight.

Celestia left the hot spring and strode indoors. A robe was swiftly placed onto her by Rainbow Dash, to her surprise. "Are you not a Wonderbolt yet?" She questioned. "Not yet!" Rainbow Dash said, grinning.

The co-ruler of Equestria strode onward into her reserved room. She wished to contemplate in peace, leaving Luna, who was once evil, to spend time with one who may be trying to change. Once inside, she heaved a sigh, expecting peace and quiet. This did not come to be. In a burst of light, with a shadowy hue, appeared Nightmare Moon. Her dark helmet and armor, her mature appearance, and light-blue eyes with slit irises, and a mane and tail of a pitch sparkling night. Everything about her was all too familiar. Celestia took a step back, stunned. Nightmare Moon chuckled. "Surprised, sister?" She asked. Celestia said nothing. "I foresaw my downfall at the hooves of your underlings. I used a spell from the library, one a time travel spell from Star Swirl the Bearded. My power, however, gives me more time than others. More than enough time to change my other self back to who she should be." Nightmare Moon explained, laughing triumphantly. "I will not allow that to happen." Celestia declared, taking a defensive stance. She no longer had her connection to the Elements of Harmony, but time travel was a simpler matter. She also wondered why Luna never mentioned this before. Standing before her was her past. But what year? Before being sealed away, or when she was released?

A thick blue mist covered the inn. Brief flashes of light overtook those present. Twilight rubbed her head, sensing something familiar. She looked at herself, seeing the familiar human form. "Trixie..." She sighed. "I'm sorry! The Great and Humble Trixie wanted to prove her worth!" Trixie declared, sitting up in her new form. "Why do you look like that...?" She inquired. "Look at yourself." Twilight countered with a smile. Trixie look down at herself, stunned. "What is this?" She wondered, examining herself. She looked at her hands, then began to touch her new body. She let out a cute sound, sensitive to the new feelings. Seeing her concern, Twilight walked over and sat next to her on her right side. Trixie was now about her height and body form. "Don't worry Trixie, I've been through this twice. It'll wear off in a while." She assured the worried magician. Trixie looked to her, concerned. "I'll help you get used to it until then." Twilight assured her. Before she could react, Twilight leaned over, supporting herself with her left arm behind Trixie wrapped her right arm around the girl's waist and kissed her soft lips. Trixie hadn't felt anything like it before, and it startled her. She pulled her head back, blushing. Twilight simply smiled and began to rub her side. Trixie moaned slightly. "It gets better." Twilight promised. Trixie looked at her, confused. "Because you're cute." Twilight replied. She leaned in and kissed Trixie's neck, gaining a moan of approval.

Celestia tightened the robe around her, seeing both herself and Nightmare Moon in human form. She looked beyond her world to see if another race possessed this form and learned the proper term. Across from her, Nightmare Moon struggled to understand what was happening. "It seems another 'incident' occurred. Quite fruitful timing, I must say." Celestia told her. "What have you done to me?" Nightmare Moon hissed, struggling to sit. She was on her side propping herself up on her elbow, trying to be defensive. She looked about as developed as Celestia even in this form. "Allow me to explain in detail, sister, in both words and actions." Celestia undid her robe and let it gracefully fall to the floor. Nightmare Moon became further suspicious of her intentions. Celestia strode to the queen of the night, her ever-moving hair trailing behind her. The princess of the sun kneeled just at her feet. She leaned closer to Nightmare Moon and gently kissed her on the lips. Nightmare Moon was taken aback, eyes growing wide. Celestia forced her fully onto the floor, continuing to kiss her. She stopped briefly, hovering above Nightmare Moon, smiling. "This will be the third time I've taken this form. Not voluntarily, mind you. But they do afford...new experiences. A new way to show love and affection. Allow me to show you, Nightmare Moon." Celestia explained in a kind tone. Nightmare Moon's mind was blank. It was all too strange. However, it didn't feel bad to her. She closed her eyes and felt Celestia's soft lips on her own. Celestia pressed her chest against Nightmare Moon's. The sensation made them both feel warm. Celestia's left hand found it's way to Nightmare Moon's side, and laced her right hand's fingers with Nightmare Moon's.

Twilight carefully laid Trixie onto the floor. Trixie was still startled, but felt comfortable with Twilight Sparkle. Twilight gently kissed Trixie on her lips. She ran her left hand along the girl's side, holding herself up with her right hand. Trixie, blushed, broke the kiss to give a cute moan. Twilight chuckled, smiling. "What...are you doing?" Trixie questioned her. "Showing you a new way of love and affection." The girl replied. Twilight's left hand slowly drifted upward towards Trixie's chest, cupping her left breast from below. Trixie's reaction made Twilight yearn for more. She didn't want to overwhelm the girl, but she did want to drive her wild. To see the Great and Powerful Trixie in the throws of passion would be something. Twilight lowered herself and began to lick and kiss the nape of Trixie's neck while slowly massaging her breast. Trixie moaned out, feeling heights of pleasure she never imagined possible. She wrapped her arms around Twilight, pulling her closer. Twilight chuckled and looked at her face to face. Twilight brushed Trixie's hair aside with her left hand. The two kissed deeply and passionately. Time slowed for them before they ended the kiss and simply looked one another in the eyes. Twilight smiled and gave Trixie a short peck on her lips before moving down. She trailed kisses down as she reached Trixie's left breast. She kissed the girl's nipple before gently sucking on it. Trixie cried out in pleasure, calling for more. Twilight was happy to oblige.

Twilight looked up to Trixie. "You're so pretty. And you make such cute sounds." She complimented. Trixie felt flattered and tried to put on a bold front. "But of course. I am...ahh..." Twilight cut her off with a kiss to her lips. Twilight parted their lips and slipped her tongue into Trixie's mouth, surprising the girl somewhat. Trixie responded in kind, forcing her tongue against Twilight's. Twilight broke the kiss and raised her face before Trixie. "Cute." She said. Both girls were blushing and smiling. Twilight lowered her head and began to nibble on Trixie's right nipple while she massaged her left breast. Trixie closed her eyes and moaned. She once more recognized Twilight as her better. A feeling welled up inside the two girls. Sensing this, Twilight increased her efforts. Twilight moved downward, parting Trixie's legs and put herself between them while propping herself up on her knees. The girl opened her eyes and looked down, uncertain and slightly nervous. Twilight looked up and smiled. Assured, Trixie returned the gesture. Twilight lowered her head and gently licked at Trixie's pussy. The girl immediately gasped and cried out in pleasure. She was already wet, and the warmth was driving Twilight crazy. They both wanted more. Twilight applied pressure with her tongue as she licked along Trixie's pussy. Trixie became increasingly wet below, as was Twilight. She began to rub herself with her left hand, moaning slightly. Her tongue traveled upward, licking Trixie's clit for a few moments. With little more effort, Trixie climaxed, arching her back upward and crying out.

She slumped down after a moment, breathing heavily. Twilight licked Trixie clean, liking the taste. Once finished, she pushed herself up. Her hope for her own release faded when she saw Trixie sleeping. She was wet and hot with desire, and her partner had passed out. "Even if it is her first time..." She muttered. She licked her juices off her left hand and looked at Trixie's peaceful face, forgiving her. Deciding not to let her rest in that place, Twilight lifted her in her arms and carried her away.

Twilight reached the room she and her friends were sharing while there. Inside the room, she found all her friends passed out from love. They were laid out in various positions indicating how they spent their time. Twilight sighed, frustrated. She laid Trixie on her mat and put a blanket over her. She gave her a quick peck on her lips. She gently levitated Applejack and Rainbow Dash apart and laid them down, giving each a gentle kiss to their lips. Next was Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, with Rarity next to them, giving them the same attention. Once finished, she looked back at them, resting peacefully beneath blankets.

Somewhat concerned, Twilight went to find the royal guests. In short time, she found Luna and Chrysalis laying beside one another next to the hot spring. They had apparently been intimate as well. She had thoughts about that, but decided to levitate them to another room and laid them down beneath blankets. She gave each one a gentle and loving kiss. Luna gave a small smile. Though resting, she appreciated the gesture. Broken from her thoughts, Twilight heard a sound. "Princess Celestia." She whispered, dashing out of the room.

Twilight dashed through the inn, still feeling wet with desire. She anticipating being with Celestia. Like this, they were lovers. She ran towards the sound of her mentor's moans. Someone was with her. Someone who sounded familiar. Twilight reached the door and slid it open, finding Celestia with another girl. Their legs were intertwined with their pussies rubbing together, both crying out on pleasure.

The other girl, her cutie mark was that of Luna's, but this girl was older and wearing a familiar helmet. "Nightmare Moon." Twilight spoke. She recognized the eyes, flowing night mane, and voice. The two looked at Twilight, surprised. Regaining composure, Celestia bid her student to come forward. Still eager, despite the revelation that her first enemy had returned. She walked toward Celestia, who had resumed rubbing her pussy with Nightmare Moon's. With a look and small gesture, Twilight lowered herself onto Nightmare Moon's. Losing her sense of ego and pride, Nightmare Moon slowly licked Twilight's pussy, causing the girl to moan. Celestia pushed herself up and embraced Twilight. The two kissed deeply and passionately. Twilight had been looking forward to her time with Celestia ever since she changed. Her warmth, feeling, taste, everything.

In little time, the three girls cried out in pleasure. Celestia fell back as Twilight moved to lay on her side. The three tried to catch their breath as a warm glow washed over them. Watching Celestia's chest rise and fall. With her ever-flowing rainbow hair, she looked as majestic as always. Twilight continued to yearn for her touch.

When she regained enough strength, Twilight sat up and looked to Nightmare Moon. Her former enemy also sat up and stared daggers at her. "You are to be the one who bests me." She seethed. Twilight simply smiled. "Love can always defeat hate." She quipped. "Friendship is magic." Celestia added, matter-of-factly, resting on her side. Twilight continued to smile, leaning back with her arms propping her up. "Such sophistry." Nightmare Moon spat. Twilight moved forward, crawling to Nightmare Moon. "You say that, but you've accepted your inevitable defeat." She began. "What?!" Nightmare Moon felt outraged. Twilight stopped, her face an inch from Nightmare Moon's. "You know your future. The present you is resting in another room. And the past you enjoyed making love with us. It shows." Twilight explained, gently rubbing Nightmare Moon's wet pussy. Nightmare Moon was angered, but was slightly taken aback by the girl's actions. She let out a slight moan at the touch, still sensitive. Twilight licked her hand clean and gently pushed Nightmare Moon back onto the floor and passionately kissed her. Twilight kept herself up by leaning on her left arm. She began to massage Nightmare Moon's right breast with her right hand, covering every inch. Twilight could tell she felt good.

The younger girl ended the kiss with a smile. Nightmare Moon's face showed that she was lost in ecstasy. Her face was red once more, and her breathing more labored. "Past or present, my princess, you look beautiful." Twilight complimented her. Nightmare Moon did not appear to accept her kind words, but could not muster a defense yet. "Now, to return your earlier kindness." The younger girl told her.

Twilight trailed kisses and licks as she went downward, paying an amount of attention to Nightmare Moon's breasts. Nightmare Moon stifled her moans. Laying between the dark princess' legs, Twilight gently licked her wet pussy. Nightmare Moon let out a moan, her defenses forced down. Twilight pushed her tongue inward as she rubbed Nightmare Moon's clit.

Without warning, Celestia lifted Twilight's hips up and put her on her knees. She looked back and saw Celestia's smile. Twilight returned the smile and went back to licking Nightmare Moon. Twilight cupped Nightmare Moon's breasts and rubbed them as she continued to lick her below. Still sensitive from earlier, and decidedly out of her element, Nightmare Moon cried out in release. Twilight and Celestia stopped, watching Nightmare Moon calm down.

Twilight waited for Nightmare Moon's breathing to be normal before licking her clean below. The queen of the night had passed out after a moment. In a bright flash of light that made Twilight and Celestia to back away, Nightmare Moon vanished, returned to her own time. Twilight looked back to Celestia, both on their knees. Celestia nodded to confirm Twilight's theory. "I took the time to wipe her memory of this time. Everything is as it should be. Now..." Celestia moved closer and embraced Twilight from behind. Pressing her chest against Twilight's back, the two kissed passionately. Celestia cupped Twilight's breasts gently, with Twilight putting her arms around Celestia's neck.

Celestia and Twilight sat between one another's legs and rubbed their pussies together. They embraced one another and kissed lovingly. Since both were close to release, in a few moments, they cried out in pleasure together.

Twilight moved to Celestia's head, looking at her upside down. They smiled to one another and kissed once more, their tongues dancing about in their mouths. They ended the kiss after a few moments and looked to one another. Twilight moved downward to the princess' chest. She marveled once more at the princess' mature form, more developed than her own. She began to gently lick at Celestia's nipples, cupping the princess' breasts from the sides. With Twilight's own chest before her, Celestia tenderly sucked on one breast while rubbing the other. The two girls stifled their moans as they tried to please one another.

Before long, the two wanted more. Twilight moved further down between Celestia's legs.

Both having a clear view of one another, Twilight and Celestia began to lick one another. The feeling of their bodies pressed against one another made them both want more of one another.

Being able to please her beloved teacher, and recent lover, made Twilight feel good. The great Princess Celestia was her lover. She couldn't be happier. Celestia was equally happy with Twilight Sparkle as her partner. She had undeniable potential, loyal to her friends, and attractive. Only in this form could they be true to those feelings.

Twilight pushed her tongue inward, making Celestia halt her actions to moan. Invigorated by that, Twilight continued with her movements. She began to lick Celestia's clit while she rubbed her pussy with her hand. Not wanting to be outdone by her student, Celestia licked Twilight while she teased her clit between two fingers. In one final cry, they both climaxed, their minds swimming in pleasure.

After they regained some energy, they licked one another clean and laid beside one another. Letting passion continue to control their actions, they interlaced their fingers and kissed passionately. "I love you, Princess Celestia." Twilight whispered. "I love you, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia returned the young girl's feelings once more. Twilight smiled brightly, face still red. They kissed once more, the happiest girls in the world.

Twilight and Celestia laid beside one another, embraced. Celestia's ever-flowing multi-colored hair seemed to entwine with Twilight's multi-colored purple hair. They felt warm and content with their eyes closed in peace. They were completely exhausted from the night's events.

A short time later, Twilight looked to Celestia in concern. Noticing this, Celestia cupped Twilight's cheek. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Well, we can only be like this when we're, well, like this. When we return to normal, we're simply student and teacher." Twilight voiced her concerns. Celestia chuckled warmly and kissed the girl's forehead and looked into her eyes. "Is that all? Well, there's no need to worry. Not only does this happen more than I would have imagined, everything happens in due time, my princess." Twilight smiled brightly and the two kissed once more.

The two were spurred from their moment by the sliding door opening. Luna stepped inside and looked to Twilight. "Hmm?" She said, rolling onto her back and looking to the princess of the night. Luna smiled and walked to Twilight. She got onto her hands and knees, hovering over Twilight. She kissed the girl lovingly. Twilight was bewildered. Luna broke the kiss and moved her face a few inches away from Twilight's. "I love you, Twilight Sparkle." She confessed. "Huh?" Twilight blushed. Celestia said she erased Nightmare Moon's memories of the future. Twilight was truly baffled. Celestia looked away, blushing awkwardly. "Well. It seems you've created a love triangle, my student. What will you do?" She inquired, smiling. Twilight fell onto her back, exasperated. The two rulers of Equestria were in love with her.

Epilogue:

A treaty had been reached, and the Changelings were allowed to live among the ponies of Equestria and Canterlot. At Celestia and Chrysalis' behest, Chrysalis was forced to live with Twilight Sparkle. Though all was truly fine, every so often, strange sounds could be heard at night if a protective force field was not made...

Author's Notes: This was requested and assisted by GIGA-XISBASS. The story idea was his, with minor editing a joint effort. Bear in mind people, there are no guys playing active roles in my stories.

I had a theme with titles for the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic stories I wrote: the title having the word 'change' in it. I wanted to break it with this one, seeing as it had run it's course, but it fit so well and I couldn't think of a better one. For those of you who groaned at the title, you have my apologies. I hope for this to be my last MLP: FiM story. It's not a terrible series, it's just not for me and I can't do it much justice. Well, that's it. I hope you liked this story.

I updated with a short epilogue. It just occured to me that the main plot point of this was unresolved. Why did no one give me trouble with this? You ponies...


End file.
